Chasing dreams
by Hunneybee
Summary: Archie and Atlanta have, well.... a lemony moment! P lol


Hey guys… okay so I'm really supposed to be studying….. Buuut well that's just so boring right now! lol

Anywho a lot of people have been commenting on the length of my fics…. not complaining… just commenting…. lol Well guys I'm really sorry, but by now you should realise that I tend to run away with the cart! Mmmmmm just can't stop myself from writing long fics… It's a gift or a curse… not sure which yet…

Well I'll make this Authors Note relatively short…

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own…. anything….sarcastic yay besides my O.C.'s… I also don't own Akiera… She is the sole right, and property of a good friend of mine, who is a FanFiction author, Winter-Rae…. I'm just borrowing her!!! I also don't own the songs 'Welcome to my life' by Blink 182, nor 'Chasing cars' by Snow Patrol.

WARNING: There is explicit lemoniness in this story, so if sex offends some, then please stop reading! Hey jenn, hope this is enough smut for ya:P lol

So on with this adventure! ;P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SLAM!!!

The front door of a triple story residential house shook with the reverberations of the front door being shut so forcefully, causing a couple of very startled teens to either stop what they were doing and glance around to find out who had been royally pissed off, or to fall off of precarious perches… like the kitchen counter top.

Nine heads poked out of various doorways to glance down towards the entrance hall, where a moody teen with a shock of bright purple hair gelled in a Mohawk style stood stripping off his winter jacket and removing the heavy chunky boots that helped keep the cold of the snow off his toes.

The other teens all heard the Warrior's grumbles as he attempted to unwind the scarf that looked set on strangling the poor male, but when eight of the nine heads turned to glance at the last one, the girl gave them all a death glare that simply told them where she thought the struggling teen could shove his scarf, quickly shutting her bedroom door on the sight of her friend in need, least she caved into her soft feelings for that ridiculous purple haired teen and go help him gently extricate himself from the claws of the deadly scarf.

'Let his bimbette girlfriend help him!' The pretty little female thought viciously and turned her stereo up to a loud enough decimal so that she would not be able to hear the boy walk past her room.

The boy sighed as he finally made his way past Atlanta's room, hesitating for a moment at her door. But when he heard the music blaring he moved onto the basement door, which lead to his and Odie's rooms, not wanting to really walk away, but knowing that he would surely get his ass kicked if he stayed and tried to talk to the Huntress.

The others all glanced at one another before leaving whatever they had been doing to converge in the lounge to discuss what was happening with their two friends.

Theresa sighed loudly as she plunked herself on one of the double sofas that was housed in the living room. "Guys, this is getting ridiculous! They barely even stay in the same room with one another anymore!"

Jay grunted uncharacteristically "Yeah, and last week Cronus almost thrashed us because they couldn't even bear to look at one another! The only reason he isn't lording it over all of us now is thanks to Akiera!" Jay gave the pretty sorceress a slight smile.

All were silent as they remembered what had happened, and how Akiera's magic had saved the seven from becoming flambéed Titans because Archie and Atlanta refused to speak to one another.

Sam gave an involuntary shiver and Amanda scooted closer to Herry, both trying not to remember how awful their boyfriends' had looked when they had come home from that particular fight.

Akiera perked up from her own dark thoughts "Well, why don't we go and talk to them? You know girl talk and… well whatever you guys do to get through your feelings!" Neil quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend as the whole room erupted into giggles at the thought of _Neil _having a heart-to-heart with _Archie_, and the outcome of that particular scenario.

They all quickly split into groups of two, the girls going one way and the guys walking straight past them to the basement doors. All looked at their counter parts in crime and gave signals of encouragement, before opening the doors of their respective dooms, maybe, and walking in.

Archie glared at the intrusion into his room as he went another round with his punching bag, the guys just silently filtering into his room and taking up residence on his couch or his roller chair. He went another couple of rounds with his punching bag before he even acknowledged his fellow team mates and friends waiting for him to get rid of his frustration.

"You done now?" Herry asked fearlessly, knowing that whatever Archie tried to do to him, it wouldn't hurt.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

Archie grunted his reply, fairly flopping down on the floor of his spacious basement room in exhaustion. Silence reigned for a moment as the guys let Archie catch his breath after that rigorous work-out, and suddenly Neil just piped up outta the blue "Man, chicks are waaay too confusing for my liking!"

The rest of them all stared at him like he had grown a third eye; even Archie summoned the energy to lift his head off the floor for a couple of seconds to give the narcissistic boy a strange look.

"Whaaat?" Neil grumbled, flushing slightly as he interpreted the looks correctly "I was just trying to get the conversation rolling in the right direction, and you all know that you want to talk about it!" He commented in his usual point blank way.

The rest of the guys rolled their eyes as Archie muttered to Neil "How would you know? You seem very in sync with what all the females around here are thinking. As a matter of fact…" Archie gave a slightly mean smirk as he sat up off the floor "… one would think that you're in touch with your feminine side, the way you carry on!" But he regretted the words the moment they flew out of his mouth, just because he was in a crappy mood, it didn't mean that he could take it out on Neil.

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

Neil glared at Archie "You know what? I don't know why I even came down here to help make you feel better, I completely agree with Atlanta, you're an arrogant jack-off, who can't ever admit his feelings to the one person he loves! And for the record, just because I'm good with most girls' feelings, doesn't mean that Akiera and I don't have our differences and our fights! At the moment, she won't speak to me because she felt that I was being too _over-friendly_ to a model friend!" Neil finally came to the end of his rant, leaving his friends slightly out at sea as to what they should say in the face of his outburst.

Neil gave a sigh and got up to leave Archie's room.

"Neil, I'm sorry." Neil turned to see Archie stand up off the floor and come to stand beside him. "I should never have said that, I'm taking my anger out on you and that's not fair. And I'm sorry that you and Akiera are having troubles. Is there anything we can do to help?" Neil gave Archie a slightly surprised smile, feeling like a part of the male bond that he had never really been a part of.

"Nah, it's cool man, I just need to smooth out her ruffled feathers, is all" He gave an assured grin "Anyway, we didn't come down here to talk about Akiera and me, it's you and Atlanta that has all of us sitting in this gloomy room!" Neil grinned as he saw Archie's reaction to his comment.

'Some things were just meant to be' He thought 'Like me always irritating Archie'

The guys all settled down, trying to work out why girls could be so confusing, and how they should deal with those minor problems.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Archie sighed softly as the rest of the guys left his room, some being called away by their girlfriends due to prior engagements and other stuff like that. He quickly left his room, needing the caress of the wind on his face to help him think. He had intended to go for a walk in the park, yet somehow he found himself in front of the roof's door. He shook his head, not wanting to fight fate right at that moment, and pushed the door open.

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

He heard a soft sniffle and turned to look into the darkened corner of the building, realising that he wasn't the only one to seek the refuge of outside. Archie gave a slight smile as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he made out a splash of vibrant red.

"Atlanta?" The young Huntress, jumped violently, her head snapping up to see who would dare disturb her cry, when she saw that it was the person she was crying over, she quickly wiped the tears off her face and stood up.

"I'll just go, and leave you to your peace" She uttered icily turning her back on the one guy that she really and truly liked, not seeing the wince and the hurt that crossed his features at her words.

"'Lanta, no, wait, please don't go" Archie beseeched his breath stilling as he waited for her reply.

Atlanta paused, and slowly turned when she heard the pleading note in Archie's voice, her heart breaking that _she_ had been the one to reduce the mighty Warrior to begging. Her Archie was just too stubborn and proud to plead, yet here he was begging her to stay.

She gave a slight nod and Archie let out the breath that he had been holding in, and both turned to the lounge chairs that they had put up on the roof, and sat next to one another.

"So…"

"What…"

Both teens blushed slightly and laughed awkwardly as they slowly fell back into their friendly bantering ways.

A couple of hours later, when everything had been sorted out between them, Archie and Atlanta lay on one lounger, both too cold to sit alone, and slowly, lulled by one another's heartbeats they fell asleep.

Archie jerked awake and glanced down at his watch, his eyes widening as he realised that they had been sleeping outside for a good couple of hours, and even though he couldn't get sick, Atlanta could, so he tried to shake the sleeping redhead awake.

She mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled closer to Archie and his warmth, not waking up one little bit. Archie sat staring down at her for a moment, thinking how beautiful and innocent she looked sleeping, but noticing her shivering, he quickly scooped her up off the chair and carried her downstairs, passing Jay and Theresa on his way down.

He quickly commandeered the two grinning teens to help him open Atlanta's bedroom door, and pull her bed sheets down. Both left as soon as they had done that, Theresa quietly pulling the door shut after she had placed a light kiss on Atlanta's forehead.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Archie gently pulled Atlanta's shoes off her feet, grateful that she had at least pulled her pj's on before she had gone outside. She stirred slightly and woke up slowly. "Arch? What…? What we…" She mumbled still in that wonderful world between sleep and wakefulness.

"Shhhh… Go back to sleep, 'Lannie mine" He whispered tenderly and as she started to drift back into land of the sleep, Archie kissed her gently on her lips, feelings and sensations rushing through his body a mile a minute, and all of a sudden Atlanta was kissing him back! He tried to pull away slightly, but she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him more firmly, her tongue darting out of her mouth, seeking access to his.

Archie gave a muted groan as he opened his mouth and lay down gently beside Atlanta, gathering her up into his arms as they kissed. Atlanta came up for air and opened her eyes for a second, and just stared into his eyes. 'Man' Archie thought 'She has the most gorgeous eyes ever'

Atlanta gave a slight smile and gently lay her head against his chest and fell back asleep, her dreams filled with heated kisses and gentle touches. Archie gave a slight groan as he lay on her bed, in a pleasured torture, for he had just kissed Atlanta and had her kiss him back, and now she was asleep, and he had this uncomfortable tent in his shorts.

He gently moved her head onto the pillow and bent to kiss her on her cheek before tip-toeing out her room and beating a hasty retreat to his own room, where he fell into restless dreams, of half sighs, sweet moans and soft skin.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_We'll do it all _

_Everything _

_On our own _

Atlanta was sitting on the chair in the kitchen, thanking whichever god was looking after her that day, for everyone had gone out, and left her to the peace and quiet to think about what she thought happened last night with her and Archie. A soft sigh escaped the sweet redhead as she recalled waking up and having a dream of sharing the most amazing kiss with her best friend.

Sure in some place inside her very confused mind, she knew that she liked Archie, but to have all those sparks when he kissed her? If he kissed her at all? What was that all about? She had NEVER had these feelings with Pan, but then maybe he hadn't been the one? But did that mean that Archie, her ARCHIE, was the one for her?

Atlanta let out a frustrated whimper as she dropped her head to the kitchen island with a loud and solid 'plunk!' she grumbled slightly at the pain, but didn't lift her head to rub the hurt away as she suddenly wished that all the other girls were there so that she could have a heart-to-heart girl talk with all of them, but they weren't, and most probably wouldn't be back till later in the evening, according to the note Theresa had left for Atlanta's benefit.

So engrossed in her musings, that she didn't even hear the front door open and didn't even register that someone had walked into the kitchen, until…

"Hey 'Lan, you okay?" A large warm hand descended onto her shoulder startling Atlanta out of her worried thoughts and causing her to jump a mile high and shriek in surprise.

She spun around to confront her attacker, but only found Archie standing stock still behind her, eyeing the young Huntress warily. Archie caught himself before his thoughts ran rampant again, like the feel of her soft lips, and how she had whimpered quietly, or how she had unwittingly pressed her body closer to his….

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone _

Archie groaned mentally as he shut his eyes, trying to get rid of the image of Atlanta begging Archie for more, unfortunately, it didn't work. He quickly snapped his eyes open, trying to prevent the thought of Atlanta, naked and willing, from branding into his mind, but unfortunately, the image was already sitting there.

"Uh…, yeah,… I was just… and ya know…" Atlanta babbled, blushing when she actually came face to face with Archie for the first time after having her strangely erotic dream.

She blinked really hard, trying to get the fragments of that dream out of her head, not that that was really helping. She desperately wanted to ask Archie if they had kissed, or if it was just her over-active imagination working double time and producing feelings like the ones she read in the smut books she and Theresa shared, but she suddenly chickened out when she looked into his eyes.

She gave him a slightly wobbly smile and got up off the chair, mumbling something about going somewhere, and just like that, Archie snapped. He kept thinking about how soft her skin had been, and how sweet her lips had tasted, and a number of different little things that just drove the young Warrior to grab Atlanta's hand in a firm grasp as she walked past and drag her to him.

He looked into her wide eyes, noting the flare of surprise in the hazel depths, before they clouded over and became dark and almost impossible to read.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"I KNEW that it wasn't a dream!" She whispered softly before he gave her an indulgent grin and kissed her with a hard, almost bruising intensity. Not, of course that Atlanta minded, nope, she went up on tip-toe and moulded their bodies together intimately, forcing Archie to take a step back to regain his balance.

Archie groaned into her mouth as he felt her lithe body press against his, her hips moving sinuously and her pert breasts pressed flat against his chest. 'I always knew she had a body made for sex' He thought in some very small lucid part of his brain. Archie grabbed her by the hips and picked her up, smothering her shriek of surprise with another, deeper, kiss.

He spun quickly and walked the two steps that it would take them to reach the kitchen island, and set Atlanta down on top of the marble surface. She shivered at the cold seeping in through the bottom of her pants, yet she was being warmed in the front by Archie's massive body heat radiating off of him as he wedged himself in between Atlanta's knees.

She whimpered softly as his mouth left hers to trail warm wet kisses down her neck, slowly popping the buttons on her top, exposing more skin as he went along.

"Archiiee…." She breathed as he gently pulled her top off deftly unhooking her bra as he went. He gave her a very appreciative male grin as he took in his fill of her sweet body, brazenly displayed for _him_ on the kitchen table.

_I don't quite know _

_How to say _

_How I feel _

_Those three words _

_Are said too much _

_They're not enough _

"Gods 'Lan, your gorgeous!" He murmured softly, cupping her breast in his hand and watched as passion darkened Atlanta's face. She threw her head back in ecstasy, letting out a long low moan at the exquisite feel of his rough palms on her soft skin.

"A-Arch… someone… back… see us" She panted glancing down to see his hands gently kneading her breasts. She glanced up at Archie, and suddenly realised, that while she was sitting in the kitchen in broad daylight half naked, he was still standing there, fully clothed. She mumbled something under her breath and started to attack his clothing, roughly dragging the zipper of his hoodie down, and pushing it off, making Archie grunt in displeasure at having to let go of his beautiful bounty.

"Shhhh… 'Lanta no one is coming home 'till this evening, they all went out to go watch a movie and shop just before you came down" He interpreted her jumbled statement correctly as he soothed her fears.

Archie had a sudden idea, and as Atlanta took his white t-shirt off, he lent down and took a nipple into his mouth, causing the tiny redhead to buck beneath him, and grab the edge of the counter with one hand for support, while sinking the other into his hair.

She gave a muted whimper as sensations bolted through her body zinging every which way and making it hard for her to catch her breath. "Archie…. need… now!" She groaned, tugging at his head, and making Archie rear back with a hedonistic grin on his face.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

"I love the fact that you can't even form a coherent thought when I touch you" He smirked, feeling well over-inflated with his male ego. He quickly dispensed with the rest of their clothing, Atlanta's eyes rounding slightly when she noticed his arousal.

She had read about it before, but, well, to see it in real life was something else altogether, but before she could even form another thought Archie lent down and took her lips in a hungry kiss, completely distracting her from what she had originally been thinking, his skilled hands running up and down her supple body.

He let his hand slowly move down her body, running lightly up and down her legs, creating sparks of electricity that shot straight to Atlanta's core, making her feel so totally hot. He gave a mental grin of satisfaction as she shifted her hips, seeking to get closer to his impressive erection.

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads _

_I need your grace _

_To remind me _

_To find my own_

He reached down between them and gently stroked Atlanta, readying her for his invasion, wanting as little pain between them as possible. He glanced at her "This is going to hurt a bit 'Lan, I'm really so-…" His sentence was cut off by a soft finger being placed on his lips.

"Arch… don't care! All… want…. is you…" She gave him a seductive look, surprising Archie, for he had never seen that look on her face before, and he totally loved it. He gave a slight grin, taking Atlanta's fingers that she had placed on his lips into his mouth and sucking gently, causing the redhead's eyes to widen and glaze over in passion.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

He let her withdraw her fingers and gently kissed her as he thrust into her softness in one swift movement, feeling the barrier of her virginity break under his entry.

Atlanta gasped in pain, but when Archie moved to withdraw, she tightened her legs around his waist. "I've told….. a thousand….. not fragile!" She gave him a soft smile "…stinging …gone" She panted softly into his ear.

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

Both gasped as Archie withdrew ever so slightly, and then rocked gently back into her, the sun pouring in through the windows, heating them up and chasing the chill of the winter day from their skin as Atlanta let her head tip back in lazy abandonment.

Archie took full advantage, gently nibbling her neck and feeling the hum of her vocal cords as she gasped and whimpered in pleasure.

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

He felt Atlanta slowly tighten around him, and increased his movement, wanting to make sure that Atlanta found her pleasure before he did.

Atlanta, suddenly felt slightly disoriented, and needed the anchor of Archie's thrusting body, her senses spinning out of control as her body attempted to reach that unknown peak.

She softly bit down on Archie's neck and sucked ever so gently, not actually wanting to hurt him, just giving him little love nips, and also raked her short well maintained nails along his back, wanting, needing… something… something indescribable.

And suddenly, that precipice was upon her, flinging her out off the peak she had just climbed, causing the young redhead's breath to catch, as she felt the tiny shock waves run through her entire body.

Archie felt his release coming hard on the heels of Atlanta's, and he just let the sweet bliss take over, groaning hoarsely as he slumped over Atlanta's prone form on the kitchen table.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Both teens slowly regained their thoughts and body functions, and as Archie stepped away from Atlanta, she felt the biting chill that encompassed the kitchen.

Archie smiled at her slightly when she shivered in cold and after scooping up their discarded clothes he gently picked her spent form up off the table and carried her with heart jerking sweetness to his room where he chucked their clothes onto the couch, and after locking the door behind them he carried her to the bed, set her down and climbed under the covers where the much needed sleep slowly overcame both the Huntress and the Warrior as soon as Atlanta snuggled back up to Archie.

For that moment, their lives were whole and perfect, nothing over-done, just the simple perfectness of the situation.

Because they had finally found one another….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! Now Archie and Atlanta are together!!! Wooo-Hooo!

Okay… so the next (and most prolly last) one is Atlanta's story, and after that I was thinking about doing one more… just to round off the series… lol so what do you guys think?

Leave it at Atlanta's story?

Or

Finish the entire series off with one more song fic?

Not feeling very chatty today, so I'm gonna leave with that… Anyway…

Hope everyone enjoys their day, whichever day you are reading this… and yeah! ;P

Cheers guys! Love Hunney (",)


End file.
